Instinct
by Kikki17
Summary: The child technically was her daughter. The child technically was his daughter. Even though she missed two years of the child's life, he could still see the possessiveness of her actions. She was, after all, technically a mother. It would make sense if she had the instinct of one. SasuSaku, other minor pairings...DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying something new guys, so this story switches back and forth between first person and third person. Third person is mainly going to be for flashbacks and unimportant characters **cough** Karin**cough****

**First person is mainly for Sakura and Sasuke. I haven't worked all the kinks out of this story so it might not be as well put together**

Sakura

I carefully made my way down the hall, trying to look like I was supposed to be there. People in lab coats were rushing around with their hair askew, panic evident in their eyes. Probably still recovering from their little escapee from early. The thought made me proud yet sad with guilt all at the same time. With a deep breath, I turned down a branching hall-way, my eyes zeroing in at the door at the end. Like some horrific movie scene, the light above the door was flickering with a broken wire. Okay, almost there! Relief was beginning to wash over me, that is, until I heard someone call out.

"You there! What are you doing?!"

I turned around with an easy smile. "Me?"

"Are you daft? Yes you! What are you doing?" The woman was a short and pudgy, her black hair hung haphazardly in her face. I shrugged my head over to the door.

"I'm the electrician; I'm here to fix the light." The woman gave me a skeptical look, looking down to the heels I wore to the top of my head, where my hair laid red in an illusion.

"You, an electrician?"

I laughed, playing my nervousness off, "Yup, I don't look like one though, do I?" I looked down at the blue capris' and cleavage showing shirt I wore. I definitely didn't look like an electrician, I was going to pose as a high ranking doctor, but this lady was a high ranking doctor. I smiled lightly at the woman. "You can't blame me for trying to look nice once in a while though."

The suspicion in her eyes waned, but wasn't completely gone. "Yeah, I know how that is."

I looked back over to the light, "I was actually preparing for a date, when I got a call to fix the light. From what I can tell, it's just some loose wiring. I'll have it fixed in a jiff."

The woman visibly relaxed, nodding, "Well alright. Can you fix it from out here?"

I looked at her with a fake apologetic expression on my face, "I'm not sure, it depends where the loose wiring is."

She nodded as if she understood. "Do you need assistance?"

I smiled brightly at her, "Just a ladder." she smiled back taking a walkie talkie out of her lab coat pocket. "Yoshi could you send a ladder to hall 5-G. Thanks, over."

I started walking again, stopping directly in front of the door, and looking up at the light fixture, like I was studying it. I heard the woman stop next to me watching me curiously as I squinted at the light.

"So, how long have you been an Electrician?"

I grinned, "About a couple years, though, not to brag or anything I'm best at what I do." I grinned at her, giving her a sly wink. "Better than those good for nothing men."

She snorted in agreement, "It makes me so mad that they think that we women can't do anything."

"Well we both proved them wrong, didn't we?"

The woman nodded, "Oh, I never got your name dear?"

"Where are my manners? I'm sorry, I'm Yuuki Kuzaku." I congratulated myself for my quick thinking. That is until the woman's brow furrowed with suspicion.

"Is that so?" She regarded me with a level look, "Because my name is Yuuki Kuzaku."

Ah, bloody hell! Quicker than she could comprehend, I pressed my fingers into the soft spot of her neck. She slumped forward. What are the bloody odds that the name she thought of at the top of her head would be her name!? Kami must be real pissed at her big time.

I searched her pockets not finding any keys. Damn it! I leaned her against the wall and started to pick the lock. The familiar click of a door unlocking was like music to my ears. Pushing the door open I grabbed Dr. Kuzaku and dragged her into the room, closing the door behind her head. Turning, I took in my surroundings. It was a regular laboratory, with two pods on one wall and an entire wall dedicated to computers. Biting my lip, I went to the computers first. My top priority right now was to destroy all the information. Jiggling the mouse, I was surprised to find that all the computers were unlocked, and not password protected. What idiots.

I looked for the control desktop Shikamaru was talking about, before I came into the building. Ah, here it was, MASS FILE DELETE. Click.

I waited until it was at twenty-five percent, before I turned to the pods. One was obviously empty, the observation side broken and bloody. A wave of sadness filled me. So this where he got those gashes, I mused absently. A soft knock on glass had my attention travelling to the other pod. My breath hitched.

She must've been no more than two years old, with short black hair in a style much like my own when I was that age. She was strapped down to a sort of chair mechanism, with different IV's attached to her and a breathing mask on her face. A relief filled smile spread on my face when I saw her; I lightly touched the glass where her small hand rested. Were people ever so small?

"Files Deleted." An automated voice said, ruining the moment. "Would you like to destroy Test Subject 2 as well?"

"NO!" I said in a flurry, going to the computer, looking for the button to stop it. I was a genius but when it came to computers, it was all Shikamaru. "No, no, no, no."

I went back to the pod; the girl looked at me curiously. With an encouraging smile, I motioned for her to close her eyes, praying to Kami that those stupid morons inserted knowledge into her like her brother. Pride filled me when she tucked her arms into her naked chest and tucked her face in. I grabbed the pod, crushing the metal sides and cracking the glass with my enhanced strength and pulled. It came down with a creak, opening up and spilling nurturing water everywhere. As soon, as I started taking out IV's an alarm started to go off.

"Malfunction in Room 5, Test Subject 2 Failure."

The alarm repeated this over and over again, annoying the hell out of me. I picked the girl up, taking the mask of her face, a look of bewilderment on her face. Shakily, she stood in front of me, eyes wide, and completely naked. Taking my shirt off, I placed it over her body, tying it in places to fit her small frame.

"O-Oka-san?" She whispered in awe. I smiled, tucking her wet black bangs behind her ear.

"The one and only."

Her small arms wrapped around me, holding tight. My own arms automatically went around her, and I stood, bracing her on my hip. She pulled away slightly, looking at me confusedly. "But all the times they've talked about you they said you had pink hair and green eyes?"

I immediately dropped the jutsu, the girls deep green eyes going round as she watched the change. "Can I do that, too?"

I laughed slightly, "When you're older, maybe."

Footsteps pounding on the ground had me stiffening. "Over here!" faintly filtered into the room. Oh, Crap. Looking around, I looked for a child safe escape route. The air vent! You're a genius, Sakura!

I looked to the girl, whose eyes were big and worried, "I need you to hold on tight to me and don't let go, okay?" She nodded and nearly choked me as she grabbed on. Knocking the vent off, I was prepared to jump up when something in my gut twisted. Damn it all to hell, I was forgetting something. I looked around the room, scanning the vicinity. My eyes stopped on two vials and a stack of files. Grabbing them, I shoved the vials into a pouch attached to my lower back, noting the black hairs in one and my own pink hair in the other. The files I shoved into the waist of my pants and went back over to the open vent, just as the door burst open and several doctors and security came in.

"She's mine!" I yelled at them, as I propelled myself up and into the vent, out of their sight. Then I climbed like there was a horde of flesh eating creatures after me. I was almost to the top when I heard, with sweet relief, Hinata's chime-like voice call out, "She's up!"

I popped out of the vent shaft, curling my body protectively around her body as I tumbled out. Jumping up, I looked around and spotted Naruto and Shikamaru fighting against security. Hinata and Ino formed a barrier around me. "Let's go!"

We started off, running as fast as we could, Naruto and Shikamaru following shortly after.

"Is that her?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Gee, I don't know Naruto, I'm sure Sakura just grabbed the first kid she saw and ran." Ino said with heavy sarcasm.

"She's very cute." Hinata commented. They tree-jumped, leaving the guards that attempted chase to fall behind.

"Looks like her dad." Ino snorted. Her eyes looked mad, until that is said girl looked at Ino, and her face completely melted. "Omygosh, Sakura she has your face, and your eye color! She's so adorable!"

"Oka-san," she whispered, looking up at me with big worried eyes. "Who is that lady?"

I smiled at her poor whispering, "Sadly, that is your Godmother Ino."

"Does she have a name?" Naruto asked, looking curiously at my little girl. Biting my lip, I held her tighter to my body. How should I tell them? I looked down at her. She was fair-skinned with black hair and rosy cheeks and her eyes were large and framed with thick black lashes; the only thing she seemed to really inherit from me was the green of her eyes and even that was also affected by the genes of her father.

"I thought it fitting to name her," I paused to take a breath. "I thought it would be best if she were called Mikoto."

No one seemed to really understand the relevance of the name except Naruto, who faltered, nearly knocking Ino over.

"Sasuke's mothers name?" Shikamaru asked, puzzled.

"Yea." I said.

Everyone was silent as we continued our tree hopping, headed for Konoha. After a few miles of silence, Ino laughed. Everyone looked at her like she'd finally lost her mind.

"It's perfect for her!" she said, brightly.

"Eh? Uh, Sakura, where's your shirt?" Naruto pointed out loudly.

I felt my face turn red as everyone looked at my bare back and arms; the only thing I wore at the moment was a very revealing sports bra. "Well, Mikoto was naked. I wasn't going to let her out in open air butt naked, especially in front of you Naruto." I explained hotly.

"Eh? Me? What have I ever done?!" Naruto whined.

I rolled my eyes, "You've done a lot Naruto."

My eyes constantly travelled down to Mikoto, who fell asleep some time ago. She was warm, and fragile looking. I worried what those self-proclaimed _doctors_ tried to do to her. What were they trying to accomplish? Well, we'll find out, won't we, with those pretty little files tucked away in my waist. How did they even get ahold of Sasuke's DNA anyways? The thought of them getting even remotely close enough to him to pluck hairs from his scalp was as preposterous as an elephant dancing to the tango with a giraffe.

"We'll stop in the next upcoming town and get her some clothes." Shikamaru said. I nodded my agreement.

* * *

I grabbed a pair of capris and grabbed three shirts: one navy, one red, and another white. After grabbing some underwear and a pair of sandals, I checked out, ignoring the weird stares I got from the cashier and customers, and retreated to the roof top where I left Mikoto, which worried me on end, with Naruto and Hinata, while Ino and Shikamaru went off to get food. I could hear Mikoto laughing, a sound comparable to bells, and could hear Naruto telling a wild story about Team 7 in our Genin days.

"Mikoto." I called softly.

She looked over at me with a big grin, "Oka-San! Are you really a ninja!? Oji-San said that you were one of the best ninja's in Konoha!" Mikoto rushed over to me, her arms clamping down around my legs as she looked up with at me with bright eyes. I could feel my face turn pink as I reached down and lifted her up into my arms.

"Did he now?" I glanced at Naruto, who was talking quietly with Hinata at the edge of the roof, their backs to us.

"He did! He did!"

I smiled at her, already loving her bright personality. Sinking down to sit cross-legged on the roof, I placed her beside me as I grabbed the white and red shirts, ripping them up.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked looking curiously at the mess I was making.

I sighed holding the symbol I was making up. "She _is_ an Uchiha, after all."

Naruto snorted and grabbed the excess white shirt, "Yeah, but she's also a Haruno."

He presented to me a white ring, perfectly cut and round.

"What?" he asked when I just looked at him.

"I didn't think you'd be so good with a pair of scissors."

Hinata and I giggled as Naruto pouted and Mikoto looked confused. I pulled her underwear on after glaring at Naruto to turn around, and then the capris, and placed her feet in the sandals, while Hinata sewed on the Uchiha Fan and Haruno Ring over the left breast of Mikoto's new shirt-dress.

She handed me the shirt and I smiled gratefully at Hinata. "Here we go," I mumbled as I pulled the shirt-dress over her head and down her arms. Mikoto looked down at herself, a smile on her pink lips.

"How do I look?" she asked brightly.

Naruto called out from his side of the rooftop, "Like your mother when she was your age."

Mikoto squealed, pleased at this and hugged me tight. "I never thought I'd think or say this before, but Naruto, if you keep that up you could be a real player."

Hinata giggled at the face Naruto made, ruffling his hair. I smiled; Hinata had gotten a lot bolder over the years, even though it was evident that she still liked Naruto, possibly even loved him, her brief relationship with Kiba had given her self-esteem a good boost. To my relief, Naruto and Hinata seemed to have gotten a lot closer than in our Genin days, and that made me glad. Naruto would have someone to rely upon when I couldn't be there.

When Ino and Shikamaru returned with steaming bowls of ramen, I suddenly worried that Mikoto couldn't eat solid foods yet. I assumed she could because she could talk so well, but then again she'd been in a pod for two years.

"Mikoto? Can you eat solid food?" I asked.

"Ah? Oh yes, Oka-San!" She grinned toothily looking at the steamed bowl I sat in front of her. "Wow! The teachers never let us eat ramen before!"

There was a sudden intake of breath, and everyone turned to give Naruto a weird glance.

"Th-they never let you have ra-ramen?"

I sweat dropped. Leave it to Naruto to focus on the least important subject at the moment.

His eyes were large and watery, a sniff added for effect. "That is- that is so mean!"

"Oji-San? Are you okay?" She patted his cheek to try and make him feel better, and my heart just melted. That's adorable. I could just picture Ino trying to convince Sai to have a kid.

That's a conversation I'd LOVE to see Sai squirm his way out of.

"What are you smiling at, Sakura?" Hinata asked kindly. A small smile on her face. She sat across from Naruto, who sat to my left, with Mikoto between us, with Ino on my right and Shikamaru in front of her.

"Nothing, really," I said with a tint of pink on my cheeks, "I was just thinking about the future."

A bright future for all of us. Even Sasuke, wherever he is.

* * *

**So how was it? I wasn't sure how to end Sakura's little Lifetime Moment, so sorry if it ended awkwardly. As you've noticed this story has more character's in it! (that I'm more familiar with) So whoop whoop! don't forget to review! Au Revoir!**


	2. AuthorNote

**So apparently Instinct is "plagiarized". I don't even know how, I've never read a story like it, but you know I don't want to get sued or anything, so Instinct is DISCONTINUED. Which it was inevitable anyways, no one really liked it apparently. And I couldn't even write the second chapter so it would have been DISCONTINUED anyways.**

**I'm sorry guys for those of you who liked it. If it makes you feel better I am concocting another story that I'll start posting as soon as I finish with Cursed. I'm still looking for that Ultimate Climax in Cursed though, so Cursed might be longer than I want it to, I don't know, we shall see soon!**


End file.
